The use of fire separation walls in structures, such as in multifamily housing, is commonplace. Often, fire separation is required to be continuous along the walls between adjoining units to prevent fire from spreading between the adjoining units in a multifamily structure. For some types of construction, the building codes also require exterior walls to be fire rated. Typically, gypsum board is used as a fire retardant sheathing along these walls. Floor trusses or joists are attached to or hung from the walls including the gypsum board, but cannot be hung from the gypsum board itself. The trusses or joists must therefore be attached to the wall framing. A cutout for the entire cross section of the truss leaves a large discontinuity in the fire retardant sheathing. However, building codes require that the fire separation wall maintain a certain fire resistant rating. Thus, the integrity of the fire retardant sheathing should be maintained and interruptions of the sheathing kept to a minimum.